Emperor Percival Tachyon
Emperor Percival Tachyon 'was a male Cragmite. Tachyon declared himself crown prince of the Cragmites and believed he was destined to lead an empire to rule the Polaris Galaxy, bring back the Cragmites, and later rule the entire universe. To show his position of power, Tachyon wore a crown with a large red jewel and carried a scepter. He was notably recognized for having a short and not-so-fearful appearance. Tachyon compensated for this by traveling atop a giant walking throne, having undoubtedly strict authority, and a powerful voice. Description ''"Attention, troopers! I would like to share with you a haiku I wrote last night. *ahem* The Lombax shall die. A fiery awful death. Cupcakes are yummy." -Tachyon reading a haiku. Tachyon was the former ruler of Polaris, ruling over with an iron fist while attempting to bring back his race, the Cragmite, from their dimentional prison. He was raised from an egg by Lombaxes to an age he understood his and their species' hazardous relationship, where he would plot to destroy them. He assembled an army of Drophyds using modified Lombax technology and effectively conquered the galaxy. Early Life ''"I offer you this one chance: go home, join your race... or stay, and suffer." '' "If I leave you with the Dimensionator, no one will be safe. Not the Lombaxes, not my friends... I'm not going anywhere, until it's destroyed." "Typical Lombax... So noble, so courageous, and so very '''dead!" - Emperor Tachyon and Ratchet before their final battle. After the Great War, the Lombaxes rose victorious over the Cragmites and were able to imprisone them in another dimention by making use of the fabled Lombax Secret, effectively putting an end to their reign of terror. Sometime after the Great War, a dormant Cragmite Egg was found on Kreeli Comet by the Lombaxes. Out of pity for the seemingly feeble Cragmite, the Lombaxes adopted him. He would soon stumble upon his true origins and be fueled his rage over the lost of his brethren. The return of the Empire Taking advantage of a certain general's self-cautiousness, Tachyon was able to tap into the Lombax advance technology and slowly built an army under his enemy's noses. By making use of his creations, the Space Pirates, he was able to collect Lombax technology and build sufficient weapons technology to fuel his army. He then banished the Space Pirates to Praxus Seven and forged an alliance with the Drophyd race, making them his army and effectively launching an attack on Fastoon, the Lombax homeworld. It was a massacre. Whatever Lombax was not victimized by the Cragmite ruler made use of the Lombax Secret to escape this dimention. Having effectively erased most traces of the Lombax race from his dimention, Tachyon went on to hunt the remnants of the species in the form of Angela Cross, Ratchet and General Alister Azimuth. The glorious Cragmite Empire "Cowards! All of them. Only two stayed behind. The keeper of the Dimentionator and his infant son. I took pleasure in disposing your father, Lombax." -Tachyon revealing himself to be the killer of Ratchet's parents. With the Lombaxes gone, he would proceed to conquer most of Polaris under his iron fist rule and become the most cruel and infamous tyrant in the Galaxy, all while desperately looking for the Lombax Secret that was used to take his race away from him. But the thought of the Lombaxes returning hunted him, making him paranoid. After encountering Ratchet, his paranoia would grow even more. After attempting and failing to dispose of Ratchet in Metropolis, planet Kerwan, Ratchet effectively found his way to the Polaris Galaxy. From that point on, they would both embark on a race to find the Lombax Secret, Ratchet in search to uncover the truth about his past while Tachyon to make sure his past did not repeat itself. It would eventually lead them both on the Kerchu homeworld, where Captain Romulus Slag of the Space Pirates would claim it, now labeled the Dimentionator, for himself out of spite for being banished by his former creator. It would eventually fall in the Cragmite's hands after Qwark's meddling, enabling him to use it to bring back the Cragmite race. With his race back, he launched numorous attacks across Polaris that Ratchet was able to foil. Realizing with even one Lombax around, he would never be able to completely rise in power, Percival Tachyon drew Ratchet back to his homeworld where he offered Ratchet a chance to join his race and leave his galaxy. Rejecting his offer, a furious Tachyon engaged the Lombax in battle. Ratchet rose victorious and effectively sealed most of the cragmite race away to another dimention. In Tachyon's final moments before being consumed by a warmhole, he promised Ratchet's kind would never step foot on his reality. Dimentional Prison "The Cragmite's return is inevitable. Your kind will never be safe, do you hear me ?! Neveeeer!" - Tachyon, minutes before he is sucked into a warmhole. After being consumed by a wormhole, created by the Dimentionator malufactioning, Tachyon was transported into another dimention, far away from that of the Cragmite race or the Lombax race. He would remain there, imprisoned, unable to do anything but dwell in his own sorrows as his empire was a mere memory for Polaris. He remains in this dimentional prison to this day, his unique Cragmite physiology enabling him to survive. R&C Lounge Arc 1: A Game For Power - Pending - Personality and Relationships How fitting! The prince of the Cragmites and the son of the Lombaxes, on the very ground their ancestors last fought! How do you like my planet, Lombax? It's been dormant for ''years thanks to your kind!''" - Tachyon, pointing the irony of the situation before accusing Ratchet of his homeworld's current state. Tachyon was a racist and considered his race to be superior in every way to all other races. He viewed himself as the only one fit to rule the Galaxy due to his Cragmite lineage and, harboring a deep hatred for Lombaxes due to the devastating defeat his race suffered on their hands, slowly grew paranoid. Despite that he was a gifted individual, having genius-level intelect and enough patience to put his plan to conquer the Galaxy on motion from his child age. He was able to build an army out of the Drophyds, a rather weak race in physiology. His advance technology suggests he excelled in the domain of engineering. He was also well-versed and surprisingly educated, speaking in a very formal manner fitting royalty, which is what he considered himself to be. Probably his two most prominent traits were his short stature and his imensely loud and distorted voice. Although the later did not affect him much, but rather affected the ones around him, his short stature made him feel self conscious to the point of going on a rampage when drawn attention to it. He would use his giant walking throne as a means to discourage people from drawing attention to his lack of height. He was also very sensitive about his name, Percival in particular, as it was often made subject of humilation. In such cases, he would lash out to proclaim himself Emperor. Therefor, the Cragmite Emperor was also prone to anger outbursts and would often go on a rampage over the most trivial things. Relationships Allies: Drophyds The Drophyds were the race under Tachyon's employment and acted as his personal imperial army. Providing them with advance technology, light years ahaid of what they were using, he would offer them the chance to roam through the Galaxy and conquer planets under his name. After his apparent demise, the Drophyds were restricted to their planet due to their involvement in the Emperor's mass genocide. Enemies: Lombaxes Tachyon harbors a deep hatred for the Lombax race, fueled by the disasterous defeat his kind suffered at their hands as well as his defeat at the hands of Ratchet, the last remaining Lombax (to his knowledge). The excistance of the Lombaxes, even in a dimention far away from his, was enough to make Tachyon paranoid. It is safe to say the feelings were mutual, after the mass genocide he lead on Planet Fastoon that forced the species to escape this dimention. Space Pirates The Space Pirate crew holds a grudge against the Cragmite Emperor for banishing them to Praxus Seven. Captain Romulus Slag, the current captain of said crew, has claimed he will eventually exact his revenge on the cragmite. Polaris Government Tachyon, being the former tyrant of Polaris, is considered by many the most ruthless criminal to have ever existed, having suffered years of oppresion under his iron fist rule. The Polaris Government uses him as an example to show their best of intentions, pointing out the difference between his monarchy and their dimocrashy. Alister Azimuth Alister was the catalyst to Tachyon's rise in power. Until his last moment, he considered himself at fault for his species dissapearance, having given access to the Lombax advance technology, believing that Tachyon was an inventor capable of constructing the security measures the Galaxy needed at the time. It inevidably brought the Lombaxes' defeat. Captain Qwark Ratchet Tachyon harbors a natural hatred towards any Lombax. Ratchet is no exception to this rule. He is the sole reason his Empire crumbled to dust. It was also the source of the Emperor's paranoia, knowing the Dimentionator's Keeper excisted somewhere in the universe. After their confrontation, their similar circumstances of being the last remaining representatives of their race, fueled an antagonistic relationship. Powers and Abilities Tachyon had complete authority over most of Polaris, under the umbrella of his Empire. Being a young Cragmite Warrior, Tachyon had his species' power to atomize himself to another location, effectively making use of pseudo-teleportation. This extended to items that made direct contact with him, like his clothes or his throne. The most prominent weapon on his disposal was his giant walking throne. Besides assisting him in getting around due to his short stature and being his seat of power, the throne itself had a variety of weapons in its disposal. The throne was equipped with four metalic clawed legs for walking and, presumably, climbing, as well as hovering and performing jumps. It had shield generators and also made use of several metalic arms for close combat. The arms themselves could make use of a vast arsenal of weapons, namely create laser beams from their palms, produce mechanical drones that exploded in contact, launch small missiles at his opponents as well as create fire balls and hurl them at his opponents. Trivia * His scepter's design resembles the letters "T" and "C", presumably refering to his name and race. * Ironically, the Dimentionator was a perfect fit for his head. Most other users had it woobling around their head. * Tachyon and the Prog siblings share some similar traits. They both wish to bring their individual race to this dimention. They also want to make use of the Dimentionator to do so. He shares even more traits with Vendra, like their short stature and the fact they are prone to anger bursts. Category:Villains Category:J.B. Category:Cragmite Empire Category:Cragmites Category:Characters Category:Politicians